


Glaio

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BUT HE'S THE ONLY ONE WITH A D IN HIS NAME, i'm immature af, it's a dick joke okay, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: He hasn't given you the D yet.





	Glaio

**Author's Note:**

> Joke fic, I was cackling.
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

The first time you called him “Glaio,” he didn’t really think too much on it. You missed a sound – it happens. Sometimes people speak too fast and they leave out sounds. It  _happens_. The others didn’t say anything, either – well, Ignis had given you a strange look, but remained silent beyond that.

The second time you called him “Glaio,” he gave you a questioning look. You were unfazed by it, continuing the rest of your sentence without falter. He let it slide, but kept it in the back of his mind so he could ask you about it later.

The third time you called him “Glaio,” he  _did_  ask you about it. You dodged the question and steamrolled over his attempts to circle back around to the subject. After several more fruitless tries, he gave up with a sigh. 

The fourth time you called him “Glaio,” he’d had enough.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” he asked you, his hand around your bicep and his eyes boring into yours, preventing you from escaping the subject.

Still, you tried. “Calling you what?” you replied, tilting your head to the side and fixing him with an innocent look.

“ _Glaio_ ,” he said, exasperated, “You’ve been calling me that all day. It’s starting to bug me.”

“ _Ohhh.”_ You hummed, smiling at him. “You haven’t given me the D yet, so it only seemed fair.”

“I haven’t– _oh._ ” Realization dawned on him in that moment. He stared down at you, watching your expression go from innocent to mischievous and a smirk pull at your lips. He laughed, wrapping his other arm around your waist and pulling you close. He leaned down, his lips ghosting over yours. “Well… I can fix that.”

You grinned at him. “I was hoping you’d say that,  _Glaio_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you add another D every time you bang him or? --ghostocelot


End file.
